Maybe I Shouldn't
by AngelicOtaku
Summary: It's been centuries since Lacus changed Yoichi into a vampire, since the vampires won the war. As hard a he tries, he can't forget his friends and allies from when he was a human, especially one in particular. Kimizuki. Kimizuki x Yoichi, Lacus x Yoichi, Slight MikaYuu in future chapters WARNING: Rating M, Reincarnation, dark themes, heavy shipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first OnS fanfiction!  
I tend to fall in love with pairings that have little love. Like KimiYoi.  
ANYWAYS, enjoy my sad fanfic! **  
**Btw, this fanfiction will probably be three to four chapters long, if I really enjoy it then more.**  
 **And later chapters will be MUCH longer, I promise!**

He remembered how frightened he was, being trapped by the species who killed so many of his friends and family. The species of arrogant, cruel creatures. He remembered everything about that day.

He struggled against the vampires hold, hopelessly trying to escape. He needed to save the others. "D-damn.." The brunette cursed before he was shoved onto the ground. The blood sucker leaned down, grinning.

"Mm, there's no way you can help them now." He told him, tears rolling down Yoichi's cheeks. He was right, he was too weak and helpless to save them.

Just before the vampire's fangs pierced his skin, a voice spoke up.

"Don't touch that one, that's mine."

Yoichi couldn't help but find the voice familiar but before he could give it much thought, he was roughly tugged up off the ground and pushed forward. He felt his body collide with something. Someone.

Hesitantly, he looked upwards, his eyes locking with blood red ones. "Hey there cute livestock." The male said, sending shivers down Yoichi's spine. Yoichi took a moment to examine his features. He had purple hair that was tied up in some sort of bun. His eyes were dark red, as all vampires eye color seemed to be. He had a rather slim body but Yoichi was sure he had muscle hidden under his clothes. He was rather beautiful, which was to be expected since he was in fact a vampire.

"Lacus! Come on, we have to get going." Another vampire shouted to him. The one, now addressed as Lacus, nodded with a smug grin.

"M'kaay!" He replied in a sing-song like voice. Before Yoichi could react, his hands were forced behind his back followed by the feeling of breathing against his neck. "Your blood...it smells familiar. Oh! That's right, that young girl many years ago."

Yoichi took a moment to process what the vampire said but once he did, his greenish eyes widened as largely as they possibly could. He began thrashing against his hold, shouting hysterically. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he continued to fight him.

He managed to free an arm and instantly summoned his bow. Once he freed his other hand, he stumbled backwards. He pulled his arrow back as far as he could, watching the vampire's smug expression. "Just one shot.." He told himself, feeling his heartbeat increase dramatically, along with his breathing. "That's all it takes."

"Yoichi!" He heard which caused him to momentarily freeze. His gaze adverted to his left, seeing Kimizuki running his way. A sense of relief overcame him as he saw his friend. He wanted to cry but couldn't. He wouldn't.

Another shout came from his friend as Yoichi was knocked down. "You shouldn't take your eyes off your target, you know that right?" Lacus teased as he kicked his bow away. "I was going to save it for later, but I guess I could drink your blood now. As punishment for trying to attack me." Yoichi's eyes widened as Lacus licked his lips and leaned down.

"Fuck! Get off of him!" Kimizuki shouted and swung a blade at Lacus who easily dodged and counterattacked, kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled back, unaware of the vampire behind him.

"Kimizuki!" Yoichi screamed, feeling as if his lungs were being torn. He didn't care at the moment. But it was too late.

When Kimizuki noticed the vampire, it had already stabbed him in the chest. Everything went quiet for a moment as Yoichi stared at the scene before him. He had been so helpless, this was all his fault. He wouldn't let it end like this.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and roughly slammed his feet into Lacus's ribs. When the vampire toppled over, Yoichi got up, grabbed his bow and shot the vampire that attacked Kimizuki.

He shouted for Kimizuki as he fell to the ground, gripping his bloodied chest.

"Kimizuki.." He cried out, cradling his friend in his arms. "You're gonna be fine."

Kimizuki forced a reassuring smile just for Yoichi. "You're right...I'll be fine." He whispered out, coughing afterwards. Yoichi only held him closer, afraid to let him go. He knew Kimizuki wasn't fine, he knew he only said that to give him false hope.

His whole life revolved around false hope and fear.

He was angry with himself for not getting to him in time. He was angry for hesitating, for being so weak.

Yoichi felt a hand wipe away his tears that streamed down his face. That only made them worse. He began to sob.

"Come on, don't cry over me." Kimizuki spoke in a weak voice. He was trying to stay strong for Yoichi's sake. He didn't want to leave Yoichi alone like this but he really didn't have a choice anymore. "I wasn't able to be your hero this time...I'm sorry." He suddenly whispered. "I really like that role."

Yoichi shook his head before he leaned it against Kimizuki's. "I don't want to be saved, I'm not a princess. I wanna be your equal."

Kimizuki forced his smile again. "You are my equal. But, everyone needs a hero... You're also mine." With what little strength he had left, he reached up and stroked Yoichi's cheek. "Thank you.." His hand began to drop to his side but Yoichi caught it before it hit the ground. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks even worse then before.

"Kimizuki..." He began but was cut off.

"See you again someday, Yoichi." He whispered, feeling himself growing extremely tired. Then, his body went limp in the brunet he's fragile, shaky arms.

Yoichi held his breath, eyes wide. He couldn't believe his eyes. It should've been him. Kimizuki had a meaning. He was here to help his sister. He was strong and fearless too, unlike Yoichi who was a weakling.

Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he pulled Kimizuki's lifeless body close. He felt alone now, just as he did when his sister died years ago.

"That was quite a show, it's too bad he died." The vampire, Lacus said from behind him. "He didn't even get to confess his feelings to you. Such a shame."

Yoichi looked towards him, his expression filled with sorrow and confusion. "What?"

Lacus grinned. "It was obvious that he was in love with you. Why else would he come searching for you in particular?" Then he placed a hand on his chest as if to act dramatic. "How romantic! His knight in shining armor comes to rescue him, only to leave him all alone. Okay, so it's not all that romantic."

Yoichi felt warm tears begin to roll down his face again. It felt as if they would never stop. His breath hitched as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. "It's alright, your mine now. I'll take good care of you, m'kay?" He told him before pressing his lips against Yoichi's neck. Only moments after, he felt fangs sink into his neck.

Yoichi didn't push him away, he felt so helpless. He deserved this. He deserved to become livestock for the vampires.

He didn't fight back when Lacus finished feeding and kicked Kimizuki off his lap. He didn't fight when he was picked up and carried away. Away from his friends and allies. He should've expected this. 

**I do not own Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first chapter was kind of just a prologue, sorry that it didn't really go with the summary. I guess this chapter doesn't either. It's hard to write a summary before you actually finished the story.**

 **I have the next two chapters finished up since I had a lot of spare time at the hospital yesterday. xD**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Yoichi gave up on counting the days, the months, years, since he became a vampire. He didn't even know how many centuries had passed, he just knew that he had been alone for such a long time.

Most of the time, he wondered Sanguinem only to get away from the vampires. He was made fun of for being such a weak vampire, which was to be expected. He didn't understand why Lacus changed him all those years back.

To mess with him? Poke fun at him?

Maybe just for the humiliation of being forced into obeying the one who killed his sister.

 _The sobbing teen had quieted down, his eyes now glazed with sorrow. This only seemed to fuel Lacus._

 _He was glad the brunette quit protesting, perhaps he should've killed his friend earlier. His friends seemed to be his weakness. Or maybe just that one. The vampire grinned._

 _"Hey, you've become too quiet. Don't tell me you're heartbroken." He teased, trying to rile up a reaction. Nothing. There was no reaction._

 _Lacus tried again. "He was just a weak, worthless human. Let's face it, he would've died within the first five seconds going head to head with a nobel." Yoichi narrowed his eyes, a few stray tears finally rolling down his cheeks._

 _"You're wrong! Kimizuki was strong! He was the strongest human I knew...given the proper chance, he could've kicked your arrogant ass!" Yoichi snapped before instantly regretting it. He was slammed up against a building wall, red eyes glaring into his greenish ones. Before he could react, he was knee'd in the stomach which weakened his body and sent him to the ground._

 _Lacus knelt down and forced Yoichi's gaze upon him. "Listen here, there's no way that pesky livestock could kill me. Got that?" He bit his lip, breaking the skin and leaned closer to the teen's face. "You also have no right to treat me that way, you are my pet. Maybe you'll understand after this."_

 _Lacus roughly pressed their lips together, causing Yoichi's eyes to go even wider, if that was possible. He parted their lips, forcing his tongue into Yoichi's mouth, along with his blood. Tilting the brunette's head back, he forced the blood down his throat._

 _Yoichi had his eyes squeezed shut before he suddenly felt pain shoot through his body. Tears fill his eyes as he tries to let out a pained scream. He had no idea what was happening until Lacus pulled away and stood. He waited for Yoichi to calm down then grinned._

 _"Tada! I've changed you into a vampire, pretty neat, huh?" Lacus teased, striving for a despaired reaction._

 _Yoichi gazed up at him, eyes half-lidded before he collapsed._

Shaking his head, he tried to remove the memory from his thoughts. He had forgotten everything that happened all those years ago, except that. He would never forget it.

As he walked through the area where the children lived. It was dirty and resource-less, the complete opposite of the vampires.

He hated facing the children, he felt guilty. He drank their blood to survive, it was sickening. They are too kind and innocent, much like himself when he was still human.

He heard a door open, followed by a soft gasp. "Big brother Yoichi!" A young girl cheered and ran up to him, followed by some other children. Yoichi had managed to gain their trust, despite the fact that he is, in fact, not human.

He knelt down, a gentle smile crossing his face as he ruffled the girl's hair. "Well, you've got a lot of energy. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She giggled and shook her head.

"We were waiting for you." She said, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. She caught the confused expression and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the home.

He followed behind, watching as the kids surrounded him. "Yoichi!" A boy shouted in a nervous voice. That caught the vampires attention and he quickly made his way to the boy.

"What's wrong?" Yoichi asked before gazing down at another child laying on the ground. He was the oldest of the children.

The nervous boy looked straight into Yoichi's eyes. "He's been throwing up a lot. At first we thought he might just be sick...but he can barely move." Yoichi felt the oldest boys head. He wasn't warm, as Yoichi expected. He had no idea what to do or say until he saw a bowl beside him.

"What have you been feeding him?" Yoichi asked.

"Uhm...well, the only thing we can get. Soup."

Yoichi gazed at the bowl. It could be the food. He was sure the vampires would've given them very old, rotting food. If that wasn't it, Yoichi couldn't deny that it might be at some point.

"I'll be back."

He stood up and made his way towards the door. "Don't feed him anything else until I come back."

After exiting the building, he made his way towards the vampire's part of the city. He needed to get them healthier and safer food. It would be easy to sneak it past the vampires. All but one.

Lacus.

Once he gathered the food, he snuck out of the mansion and towards the children's home.

"Heh, it seems that you've stolen some food." A voice spoke behind him. His eyes widened and he turned around, face to face with a vampire he knew too well. "Now you're taking it to those children. Have you betrayed me?" He faked a pout before walking around Yoichi and hugging him from behind. "That won't do. Don't worry, I've taken care of the problem."

Yoichi's eyes widened. "...what do you mean?" He knew exactly what he meant but he didn't want to believe it. His grin confirmed it.

"No...Lacus, you...you didn't.." He stuttered, feeling his body weaken. He dropped the bag and pulled himself from the other's hold.

When he got to the home, he swung the door opened. There was nothing, no one.

He fell to his knees. It was his fault. Once again, he hurt people he cared about.

He only wanted to help.

Yoichi wept, for the first time in a while. Of course he teared up every here or there, but he hadn't sobbed so hard since Kimizuki died.

The thought made everything worse.

Yoichi felt hands wrap around him. Hands that chained him, preventing him from leaving. Sure, he had a lot of freedom but in the end, he wasn't anymore then a pet for Lacus.

"You shouldn't cry over livestock." He spoke, laying Yoichi's head against his chest and stroking his hair.

Yoichi was still as meek and kindhearted as he was when he was a human. Lacus took advantage of that. He knew he wouldn't attack him, even when doing such despicable things.

Yoichi eventually fell asleep in Lacus's surprisingly gentle arms.

"What a cute pet." A voice spoke from behind them. "I wish I had my own. Sweet Mikaela is too busy with his to even acknowledge me anymore."

Lacus grinned, stroking Yoichi's hair. "Perhaps you can play with mine. But not right now, he's sleeping." He cooed, looking towards Ferid.

"He's quite a reckless boy. I caught him stealing food and followed him. It's unlike you to become jealous of livestock. Isn't that why you killed those children?"

Lacus wasn't even fazed by his words. "Of course not. It's because I love to see his sorrow filled expression."

Ferid laughed softly. "Right, right. That was a pretty cruel way of putting him to sleep, if I do say so myself."

"Was it? I heard you killed Mikaela's family all at once." Lacus grinned. "Besides, he sleeps better after he cries."

Ferid made his way back towards the door. "Hm, well be careful. If Yuichiro knew you're doing this to him, he won't hesitate to attack you." He said with one final wave, before shutting the door.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't know. After all, he isn't allowed to see you anymore." Lacus said, looking at Yoichi with a surprisingly gentle expression.

He carried him back to his mansion and laid him in his bed before making his way towards his bedroom.

"Yuu-chan's angry that you won't let him see Yoichi." Someone said as Lacus entered his own room. Mika was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. "I don't like when he's upset."

Lacus closed the door, despite the fact that there was a stranger in his room. He walked over to his closet, grabbing some sleepwear. "What are you implying?"

"Let Yuu-chan see him."

"Nope."

Mika narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

Lacus unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off before he began to slip his arms into the night shirt. "Yuu will put thoughts in Yoichi's head. He already has, remember the escape plan?"

Mika bit his lip. He wanted to forget that. He never thought Yuu was so unhappy with him. "I don't care. Yuu-chan's happiness is all that matters. And since he can't leave, he needs someone to keep his sanity in check." Mika stood, staring at Lacus. "How long until the two of them have a breakdown? They need each other."

Lacus stared back at Mika, an unamused expression on his face. He had a point.

"Look, as much as I want Yuu-chan to myself, I can't do that without making him miserable. I realized that after he lost his friends...and Yoichi is his last." Mika walked towards the door and opened it. "If you won't allow them to see, then I won't stop Yuichiro from whatever he may do."

With that, he left, leaving Lacus alone to replay the conversation in his head. Mika had a point, no denying that. But, he was sure Yuu would change Yoichi's perspective. He liked how things were. He liked how they've been for centuries.

Forcing the conversation out of his thoughts, he finished dressing himself and crawled into bed.

"Yoichi will eventually love me, right? Like Yuu does Mika." Though, Lacus was missing a huge point in that so-called "love."

 **I'm horrible for writing this.**

 **I do not own Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GUYS**

 **I am so sorry, chapter 3 was deleted from my laptop before I got to post it and I never had the motivation to rewrite it.**

 **BUT I'M BACK**

 **I appreciate all the great feedback and it helped me to come up with some more ideas!**

A few days had passed since Mika had confronted Lacus in his bedroom. Ever since, he's been avoiding him. He honestly didn't want to listen to Mika's rambling on about "Yuu-chan."

Before he left his mansion this morning, he checked on Yoichi who seemed to be peacefully sleeping. He was rather adorable when he slept. He was always cute.

He and Renè were assigned to patrolling the city, simple enough. At least he had thought. He had to keep an eye out for Mika even though he worked later. He always showed up when he least expected.

"What's up with you?" René asked him, though, it didn't really seem like he cared.

Lacus shrugged. "I wish I knew myself."

René raised an eyebrow then looked past him. "Whatever. Just don't let it interfere with your work."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved him off and walked past him. "C'mon."

When Yoichi awoke, he was miserable. One reason being, he was still tired, despite the fact that he slept until noon. At least Lacus would be working.

He slowly pulled himself out of bed and towards the door. He listened for any sounds but didn't hear any, so he hesitantly opened the door.

He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, looking around. There was no sign of Lacus which was a relief. He couldn't bare to see him after what he did last night.

After making some coffee, he lazily walked over to the couch and sat down to drink his coffee. He didn't like coffee all that much, he didn't like any food anymore to be honest, but he felt like shit. He thought it might help.

It didn't take long before he began to tear up. He was so lonely. He was heartbroken. He wished for the comfort of his friends, even though he almost forgot what that felt like.

Pulling his legs up to his chest, he sipped his coffee which he realized wasn't helping anything.

Once he finished it, he glanced out the window. He didn't see any point in having a window if he couldn't see the blue sky or green grass. He wondered if the humans were even surviving outside. Without the vampire extermination unit, humanity might have been wiped out.

No, there was no way that was true. Humanity wouldn't go down without a fight, even though they lost that fight long ago. Humans were stubborn.

Maybe humanity returned to the way it was before, with the help of the vampires of course. As long as humans gave their blood in return.

These were all just stories Yoichi made up in his head as he stared out the window.

Thinking about the extermination unit brought his best friend to mind. Yuuichirou.

Where was he? Yoichi had got to spend time with him here and there, well, until they tried to escape. Lacus forbid Yoichi to speak with him and Yoichi obeyed. He hasn't seen him since though, which was odd. Was he...

He bit his quivering lip. He refused to believe that Yuu was dead. But, he still couldn't contain the tears that rolled down his face.

He sat his coffee down and buried his face against his knees.

Suddenly, there was a knock. His olive green eyes gazed up, wide. He let out a surprised when he was someone in the window. It was

Yuuichirou.

Yuu waved at him before pointing at the lock on the window seal. The brunette hopped up and unlocked the window, opening it for his friend to get in.

Once Yuu got one foot in, Yoichi wrapped his arms around him. "Y-yuu...kun.." he whispered, barely audible.

Yuu let out a gasp at the sudden warmth, Yoichi always did that. He missed the boys gentle hugs. Except this one felt different. "Hold up, let me get my leg in." Yuu told him before Yoichi backed up a bit.

"I missed you, Yuu-kun.." He cried out in a soft voice. Yuu stepped through the window and shut it.

"I missed you too." He smiled before his expression went serious. "Is Lacus treating you good? Has he hurt you? I swear, if he has..-"

"It's okay Yuu, I'm alright. He hasn't hurt me." Well, not physically to be exact.

"Good. Because if he had, I would've kicked his ass." Yuu said and sat down on the couch.

Seeing him made me so happy. He wanted to hug him again, his arms felt so comforting. He felt safe in his arms.

He seemed to notice my longing expression and held his arms out. He tackled him into a hug and began sobbing in his arms. "I'm so glad you're here." He cried, seeking comfort in the arms of his long time friend. Yuu quietly stroked his hair, telling him not to worry.

"Yoichi, just hang on a little longer. I promise you I'll help you." He told him. "Mika's been trying to get through to Lacus and let us see each other. I don't care if I have permission from that fucker anyway."

Yoichi cuddled with Yuu as they continued to talk about stuff. Yoichi explained what Lacus did the night before which pissed Yuu off. Yuu told him all about how Mika was overly loving and protective. He loved Mika but like everyone, he had his flaws.

Even Yuu.

In fact, he was cuddling with his best friend. Even if they didn't see it as romantic, Mika would still become jealous if he knew.

Time seemed to fly as they just embraced each other because when Yoichi glanced towards the clock, he realized that Lacus would probably be on his way back.

He got up and tugged on Yuu's sleeve. "Lacus will be home soon, you need to leave or we may not be able to see each other ever again."

Yuu sighed. He didn't want to make things worse for Yoichi. With one last hug, he made his way towards the window. Once he opened the window, he paused. "Yoichi...do you still talk with your demon?" He asked, Yoichi shook his head.

He recalled talking to Gekkouin at first but now he never hears them anymore.

"...I see. Asuramaru won't answer anything I say. I can still sense him but barely."

"Do you think it has something to do with us becoming...vampires?" Yoichi asked.

Yuu shrugged. "Could be...I'm just worried. Asuramaru's probably lonely." After that, he climbed through the window. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

Once he left, Yoichi shut the window, locked it, and sat back down on the couch.

He was alone again.

Lacus and René went their separate ways after finishing their jobs. All Lacus could think about was what he was going to do about Mika.

"Lacus."

Speak of the devil.

The purple haired vampire turned around and faced Mika. He narrowed his eyes to match Mika's.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked.

"No, I just happen to always do something in the opposite direction."

"Always?"

"Always."

Mika huffed. "That's bullshit."

Lacus smirked faintly. "You're right. I just don't want to talk with a vampire as low as yourself."

"Let Yoichi is lower than myself." Mika's retort angered Lacus.

"Shut it, pet."

"While we're on the subject...did you think about what I said?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"No. Keep Yuu away from Yoichi."

He turned to walk away before hearing Mika draw his sword. He drew his as well and blocked the hit.

"Listen Lacus. I don't know what the fuck is going on in your mind but you're making the boy miserable. You want him to love you, right? At this rate, he never will."

"Shut up!" Lacus swung at Mika who dodged it easily. "You don't know anything." Mika was wrong. When Yoichi was heartbroken, he always seemed comfort in Lacus.

Mika's eyes darkened. "Listen! You need to let him talk to Yuu. He's going to go insane without any social interaction."

Lacus lowered his blade and stared at the ground. "Then what the hell am I suppose to do? They'll try to leave again!"

"They can't." Mika said, almost sinisterly. "I suggest having him join you as a city guard. Then he will feel as if you're giving him more trust. He's loyal enough."

Lacus didn't reply. Mika noticed this and turned around.

"Give it some thought. I'm doing the same with Yuu."

He walked away, leaving Lacus in thought.

"Mika is crazy." He muttered and continued walking home. Though, Mika must be doing something right since Yuu loves him.

Once he got home, he noticed Yoichi laying on the couch. He didn't even acknowledge him. Lacus assumed he was deep in thought and walked over to him.

"I'm home." He said, seeming to snap Yoichi out of his trance.

"Welcome home." Yoichi mumbled, refusing to look him in the eyes. This concerned Lacus.

He sat beside him and pulled him into his arms. "Something bothering you?" He asked, earning a soft "no."

That was a lie.

As he snuggled closer, he began to smell something weird. Not so much weird, just unusual.

It was on Yoichi. His eyes narrowed and suddenly was ontop of Yoichi, his arms pinned above his head.

The brunette's eyes were filled with sudden terror as Lacus leaned down to smell his neck, shirt, and anywhere the scent was strongest.

Angrily, he looked into Yoichi's scared eyes. "Who the hell were you with?" He sternly spoke.

Yoichi cried out when the grip around his wrists tightened. "Who?!" He shouted into the younger vampires face.

He began to quiver in fear before tears formed in his eyes. "...Y-yuu.." He sobbed. "It was Yuu.."

He was boiling with rage.

Reacting on anger, he pulled his fist up only to feel him stiffen before he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry! P-please...I was only lonely.." He cried.

Lacus froze just before he threw a punch. The word "lonely" repeated in his head. He stood up and stared down at the meek vampire. "I'm always with you, you can't be lonely." He snapped.

Yoichi sunk into the couch cushions, hoping that he would leave him be.

Lacus took the silence the wrong way and punched the couch cushion, earning a squeak from the other.

"I'm sorry...! I just feel alone...and trapped." He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a fist to collide with his face. "Please...please don't hit me."

Lacus glanced towards the trembling boy, his usual bored expression upon his face.

Yoichi looked terrified of him, that was the opposite of what he wanted right?

But he looked so cute like this. Lacus also wondered what cute expression he'd make if he actually enjoyed his presence.

Slowly, he sat back town, sighing out any anger he had boiled up inside. He gazed towards Yoichi and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry...I overreacted." He spoke. Yoichi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and worry but eventually took the outstretched hand into his own.

Lacus smiled and leaned over, kissing his forehead. "I love you, Yoichi. So much in fact, that I'm giving you a chance to join the city guards." He told him as be tried to read his shocked expression.

"...really?" His voice was soft but filled with confusion. He didn't understand why he's be allowed to be a city guard. Not after what he and Yuu did years ago.

Lacus nodded. He noticed that Yoichi's cheeks were slightly red. It was really cute, even a bit cuter than his angsty expressions.

He wanted to see more of this Yoichi. He'd seen it long ago but almost completely forgot it. He treated Yoichi harshly since, bitter towards the face that he tried to escape.

Although, he felt like something was going to happen.

 _Like someone was going to take his angel away._

 **A/N: I decided that this story is going to be longer than I initially expected.**

 **I'm also going to add another warning for "heavy shipping" because this story is going to have many ships surrounding the main ones. c:**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuu tugged at Yoichi's hand, frantically shouting his name. They were drowned out by his inner thoughts and emotions.

If Lacus caught him, he would punish him for sure. Worse then just being starved and blood deprived. He took one look back before he followed Yuu.

Yuu grinned. "Damn, I can't wait to get out of this place. I can't stand it here anymore, it's miserable."

"What about Mika? ...he's not going to let you escape that easily. He'll search for you.." Yoichi told him as they rounded a corner.

Yuu glanced back at him. "That's why we gotta be good hiders." He told him, laughing faintly. Yoichi knew Yuu wasn't himself, he had been slowly going insane from such confinement. "We'll run away together...hah! You and I."

He remembered Mika's words back when he was human. It was all a lie, now he was trapped.

Yoichi on the other hand, he found strength in those words. False hope at that. He gazed at their intertwined fingers, his breath hitching. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into.

"This time, I'll escape. And I won't let anyone behind." Yuichiro spoke. "That means you, Yoichi." He told him, turning around to face the nervous vampire.

He bit his lip. "I'm not to sure about this Yuu-kun..." Yoichi whispered, though, was shushed by Yuu.

"It'll be fine." Yuu pulled him through the long hallway and looked to the left. As a child, he and his family weren't stealthy enough to escape this rotten city. He made sure he over thought everything. "If we go this way, there's a less likely chance we'll run into anyone."

He was wrong. He was so wrong.

Ferid stood at the end of the hallway, hands on his hips. "Ah, Yuichiro. And Yoichi." He smirked, waving.

Yuu pulled his sword from its sheath. "Get out of my way, you're not going to screw this up again!" He growled.

"So it's true, you are planning to escape. Told you so Mika-kun." He gazed past Yuu.

"Yuu-chan..."

Yuu turned around, eyes locking with deep red eyes. "Mika, I..." Mika's hurt eyes narrowed and he glanced towards Yoichi. "This is his fault, isn't it?"

"No! It was all my idea...listen Mika, I can't stan–"

"We're going back." He stepped towards Yuu.

"No!"

Mika glared. "You don't have a choice."

He charged at Yuu, blocking his attack and hitting him upside the head.

"Yuu-kun!" Yoichi cried out, earning a threatening gaze from Mika who had picked Yuu up.

"Don't talk so formal with him. He isn't your friend." Mika snapped, carrying his unconscious lover down the long hallway.

As they walked away, Lacus came into view. Yoichi jolted upon seeing his expression and cowered back.

"You idiot...how dare you try to escape!" Yoichi flinched at those words. "I've taken care of you ever since you became vampire, could you be anymore hateful?"

"N-no...I mean, I'm sor–" His sentence was cut short as he was slapped across the face.

"You're a horrible excuse of a vampire."

Tears rolled down Yoichi's cheeks, his words hurt worse then any punishment. His biggest weakness were words.

"I bet it was all that other kids fault..." He sighed. "What a paaiiin Mika's little boyfriend is becoming."

Yoichi's curled up on the floor and sobbed. Lacus would take away the only person he had left, Yuu.

Yoichi stared at the plane, geared up for his mission. Lacus gave him a chance to be a city guard. Though, they were heading out to deal with some humans causing trouble in Shibuya. Yoichi wondered of the humans had regained power and strength. For all he knew, this could just be about a hundred people.

"Ready to go?" Lacus called, holding his hand out for Yoichi. He nodded and took his hand, stepping into the plane. Sure enough Mika and Yuu were on it too. They were arguing about something stupid, Yoichi didn't listen enough to know what about though.

He didn't care about the battle, he just wanted to actually see the outside world again. It may not be much but it had sunlight and fresh air.

Whatever they had to do, he didn't care. He needed to see the world again.

"Yoichi...whatever you see, just remember that you're vampire now." Lacus told him. "You can't live with them anymore."

Yoichi nodded. He knew that, of course. He was sure Lacus knew he did too so he wasn't sure why he brought it up.

He watched the plane's door close and sighed. A sigh filled with many different emotions.

Worry, anxiety, relief, and I strange sensation that he couldn't exactly name.

"Yoichi, we're here." Yuu shook the boy awake. "Oi, wake up!"

Mika scoffed. "Don't shake him like that, he'll wake up." He didn't like Yuu touching that vampire. He had picked up on his scent days before, almost regretting what he told Mika moments before that.

Yoichi stirred awake, furrowing his brows in confusion. "H-huh?" He stuttered. "Where's Lacus?"

"He left with some of the other vampires while you were asleep. They have a more advanced mission." Yuu explained, gazing towards Mika. "What's our mission again?"

Mika sighed. "I've told you, like, ten times already."

"Not that many!" He pouted. "For real, I forget."

The blond sighed. "Unbelievable. You're hopeless."

"Shut up!"

"We're suppose to go after and take care of what they missed. Well, simply put. It's a bit more complicated then that." He told the two lower class vampires. "I'm not explaining the details again, just follow my lead. They don't matter anyways, you always do your own thing..."

"That's how I roll! Right, Yoichi?" He glanced towards the brunette who nodded.

"Y-yeah..." He smiled faintly though, it faded upon hearing a scream outside the plane.

Mika and Yuu were immediately at the door, causing Yoichi to stand. The scent of human blood filled his senses, pupils dilating.

All three of them peeked out and towards the source. Mika shook his head.

"You two, focus on the mission. We should get the okay to go soon."

"How do you know when it's okay to go?" Yuu asked.

"I'll get a signal. Just trust me, Yuu-chan."

"I always do, don't worry."

Moments later, Mika jolted. "Alright! Move out!"

Yoichi followed behind the two while another group followed him, searching home by home. They were to make sure there were no rebel survivors. And if there were any children, they were to bring them back to the vampire city.

The brunette held his bow tightly in his hands, gripping it tightly. It wasn't as powerful as Gekkouin was but his demon didn't seem to be compatible with his vampire self. Or, they just didn't want to communicate with him. He felt bad.

"Yoichi, focus!" Mika spat at him.

"He is focused Mika! Stop paying so much attention to him, you're just doing it to yell at him." Yuu retorted. "Geez."

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Mika-kun..." Yoichi mumbled.

Behind them, they heard a scream causing them all to snap their gaze into that direction. There was a young girl tugging against a vampires hold, sobbing.

"H-help!" She cried. Yoichi gazed down, feeling useless. He couldn't save her, he had no authority. He'd be killed or severely punished.

Yuu placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him. "Come on...let's finish our job."

Yoichi nodded and turned his gaze away from the girl.

"You leave her alone!" A voice shouted.

Yoichi paused. That voice, it was vaguely familiar. He felt his stomach churn nervously, he was almost afraid to turn around.

He could see that Yuu noticed it too, his shoulders stiffening.

Yoichi whipped his head around, eyes falling upon a human with short pink hair. He sucked in a breath.

"K-kimizuki-kun..." He stuttered out, eyes watering. This teen looked so much like him. But it's been over a century so it couldn't be him.

Unless...

Yoichi's thoughts were cut short as the male was roughly thrown backwards by a vampire.

Even before Yuu could react, Yoichi shot the vampire right through the head. His breathing was heavy as he did so, his hands shaking. He didn't mean to, he felt the sudden urge.

Glancing towards the human who looked a lot like Kimizuki, he slowly made his way towards him. He was scared, what if he was just hallucinating? He didn't think he could handle that.

The human glared daggers at him but was in too much pain to move. After all, he had been thrown into a wall.

Just as Yoichi opened his mouth to speak, the human started coughing. He was coughing up blood. His eyes widened as he seen the blood, the scent too overwhelming for his senses. He covered his nose and mouth, backing away but it was still too much. He was becoming dizzy.

He didn't understand why, never before had he experienced this.

"Yoichi!" Yuu shouted as his friend fell to the ground, passing out.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update. I usually update quicker on Archive of Our Own, so maybe subscribe to my fanfiction on there! I also have a MikaYuu story on there if you are interested.**

 **My name is: Mikariki**

 **KIMIZUKI IS DAT YOUUU**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I lost all my fanfictions on my laptop and lost all motivation to rewrite. But I'm back!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

This vampire.

He had brown hair that shined a slight golden in the sun.

His child-like face and round, wide eyes were somehow familiar. But Kimizuki had never seen this vampire before, let alone any nobel vampires. He's only ever seen vampires who were dressed in cloaks from head to toe. Well, just about. They were the ones who "fed" the human villages. And since there were no nobles around, they broke their own rules fairly often. They'd attack innocent people, suck them dry, and refused them the food they need out of disgust.

Everything about them disgusted Kimizuki.

As each moment went by, the pain began to spread through his body.

He coughed, seeming to startle the vampire.

Shit...

He began to cough up blood. That blow really fucked him up.

The vampire suddenly dropped to the side, unconscious, which caused Kimizuki to mentally panic. His comrades will assume he attacked him or knocked him out.

"Shiho!" His eyes widened, looking passed the vampires where his sister stood. He whispered her name in relief that she was alright before he struggled to stand.

He needed to get her to safety. Quickly.

As he barely managed to move, the other vampires were at the brunette's side.

One with dark hair knelt down and cradled him in his arms while the other eyed Kimizuki down. He was suspicious of Kimizuki, though, his expression showed confusion rather than anything else.

The vampire with dark hair looked him in the eyes, his own serious.

"Kimizuki?" He suddenly asked.

The pink haired male was dumbfounded. "H-how...how the hell do you know my name?!"

"Shiho!" Shouted his sister who was now by his side, tugging on his sleeve with worry. "Shiho, you're hurt..."

He ruffled her hair gently. "I'm fine..." He adverted his gaze back to Yuu. He nudged Mirai behind him just in case the vampire attacked.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"...it's complicated. I don't know you personally. Just your name and face." Yuu turned to face Mika, wondering if Mika had a clue as to what was going on. "How did he reincarnate as the same exact person? ...her too.." They looked at Mirai.

"So, you think it was reincarnation?"

"What else would it be?"

Kimizuki weakly rose to his feet, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Listen here! You need to get these damn vampires and leave...or I'll go after them myself." He gritted his teeth. His threat meant nothing, he could barely even move.

"You two need to hide!" Yuu told them. "If you're caught by nobles, things would just become worse. We can't have that..." Yuu gazed down at the stirring Yoichi, trying to be gentle with him. He couldn't carry him around without waking him. Waking him wasn't a good idea anyways.

"Kimizuki, listen to me. I will explain everything to you soon. But, please...take him and find a place to hide." He stood, raising the surprisingly light boy into his arms.

Kimizuki didn't fully understand the request but he understood enough of it. Vampires were stubborn and prideful, there was no way they would just hand over another of there kind without a good reason.

The problem was, should he be helping them?

He couldn't bring himself to say no. The dark haired vampire before him had a familiar expression. And the brown haired vampire in his arms. Kimizuki felt the need to keep him safe, just as he did with Mirai.

There was no way he'd ever want to protect a vampire, right? Besides, they were much stronger.

Nevertheless, he found himself holding the boy in his arms as the vampires explained their plan.

"We'll keep the vampires back while you escape." Mika stated, pointing off into the distance. "Keep walking that way until you find an abandoned building. As long as you can seek a shelter, finding you won't be too difficult for us."

Yuu nodded. "But...we may not return for days. Be prepared for the worst. I'm sorry to leave all this to you.."

Kimizuki didn't answer, he just gazed in the direction they needed to go. He didn't understand what was going on and he definitely couldn't understand why he was going along with it. He just wasn't able to tell them no.

"Thank you Kimizuki...good luck." Yuu smiled.

And with that, they went their opposite ways.

"Shiho, where are we going?"

"We're going to hide from the vampires."

She looked back. "Were those people vampires?" They didn't come across many humans living out in the ruins. Kimizuki had decided that it would be better than being caged by vampires in the human cities. He wasn't sure if this choice was good or bad. Either way, life was hard.

"Yeah...they were."

"So this boy is too?"

He looked down at the brunette in his arms. "...yeah."

She smiled. "Let's take good care of him, okay?"

He nodded, surprised by her enthusiasm.

"This way Mirai. We need to stay out of plain sight."

"Yuu-chan, that was a bad idea. You shouldn't have left Yoichi with him. You're putting them both in more danger. Along with yourself." Mika spoke as they ran down the street to catch up to the other vampires.

Yuu clicked his tongue. "Would you rather me leave him there? Or carry him? He'd slow us down... This isn't about me, I don't care if I'm in danger."

"I do. Yuu-chan, you are my main priority." Mika said and Yuu rolled his eyes. "You know that Lacus will be pissed..."

"So what?"

"Bringing Kimizuki into it wasn't the right thing to do."

Yuu stopped running, furiously facing Mika. "I know that! I just had to, okay? Tch, you wouldn't understand. It's not like you listen to me anyways..."

He bit his lower lip, facing the ground. Mika stood silently beside him.  
"...he and Kimizuki..it wasn't a coincidence that he was here. It was fate, Mika. I don't understand it myself, but couldn't you feel it?"

Yuu faced him, eyes filled with sadness. "It's like he and Kimizuki are fated to be together...soulmates in fact!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he shouted the word "soulmates". He didn't feel that with Mika, it hurt him that he didn't. He only felt trapped by Mika.

He wanted to help Kimizuki and Yoichi to be what Mika and himself couldn't be.

He wiped the tears, ignoring Mika's soft whispers of his name. He pushed Mika's hand away upon feeling it graze his cheek. "Let's just continue our mission, it's already done with. There's no point in regretting our decision."

He began walking again. "Though...thank you for helping even though you weren't sure about the situation." Yuu mumbled softly. Nonetheless, he was still thankful to have Mika by his side, even after all these years.

Mika replied with a faint "you're welcome" before they focused on their mission once more.

Lacus was seriously going to be pissed.

Mirai pointed at a building that looked a lot like an old diner. "How about here?"

Kimizuki inspected the building before deeming it safe enough. "Here is good." He replied, walking up to the doorway. The glass door was shattered on the ground below them so Kimizuki warned Mirai of it. If they were going to be hiding out here for a while, he was going to need to clean that up.

They walked inside and looked around. It wasn't much but it would work. Kimizuki laid Yoichi down on one of the booth benches and had Mirai keep an eye on him while he scoped the place out.

It didn't seem to be in too bad of shape which he found quite surprising. He even found out that the upstairs was an apartment.

After cleaning it up best he could, he found some matches and lit some lanterns and candles.

"Shiho!" Mirai shouted from downstairs causing Kimizuki to instantly bolt downstairs, ready to murder some vampires. He cringed at the pain in his body from his attack earlier. Not to mention, carrying the vampire didn't do him any good. It was a good thing that he was strong and determined when he needed to be.

Ignoring the pain, he ran out into the diner. "What is it Mirai?!"

She looked at him before beckoning him to come towards her. He did so.

"Shiho...it looks like he's waking up. What should we do? Who knows how he will react to us." Mirai said. She had a point. For all they knew, he would attack them. Maybe drink their blood.

Kimizuki stood in front of Mirai, preparing for the worst. "We'll just stay out of his sight until he's finally awake and alert." He told her and they backed up until they were behind the counter.

Yoichi whimpered softly as he began to come back to his senses. He blinked his eyes opened, wiping them as if he could just wipe away his sleepiness.

Once he became alert and aware of his surroundings he began to tear up. He pulled his legs to his chest, allowing the tears to roll down his face and into his lap.

Kimizuki felt his heart sink, he didn't understand why. He felt his sister nudge him towards the booth. He sighed and got up, walking towards the vampire. He seemed harmless enough. Although, he wouldn't let his guard down.

"Hey..." Kimizuki placed a hand on the shoulder, earning a jolt in surprise from him. The vampire looked right into his eyes with wide red eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kimizuki pressed on but was ignored.

"Kimizuki...Kimizuki-kun." The boy cried out. "Is it you?"

Kimizuki wasn't sure how to respond. Yes, it was him but he wasn't sure if he was exactly who the vampire was talking about.

"I am Kimizuki...but I haven't ever met you before..." He finally explained.

Yoichi was so confused. He didn't understand what was going on. "You can't be him...you have the same name and look the same...but."

Kimizuki raised an eyebrow as his eyes locked with Yoichi's.

"Kimizuki died centuries ago!"

Suddenly, Kimizuki's head was foggy and he began to feel sharp pains within it. "Agh..." He groaned, images flashing.

He stumbled back, running into a cart and causing glasses to shatter as he fell ontop of them.

"Shiho!" Mirai cried out at the older human, running to his aid. Yoichi's eyes were wide in surprise and fear. He didn't understand what was going on.

Upon hearing Kimizuki's cry of agony, Yoichi stood to his feet though collapsed soon after. He clutched his pounding head, curling up and whimpering. But for some odd reason, he continued to crawl towards Kimizuki, avoiding the glass of course. He pulled the trembling human off of the glass shards and into his arms, holding him closely.

Yoichi's headache instantly vanished.

Kimizuki's thrashing and cries subsided, leaving him quietly laying in the vampire's arms. His headache had also went away, much to his surprise. Although, the pain of the glass was still there, it wasn't nearly as bad.

They quietly laid like this, Mirai watching them with curiosity and amazement. She'd never seen Kimizuki so calm and content.

Just as Yuu had, she felt the bond between the two. It made her happy to know her brother wouldn't be alone because of her.

She got up and found something to clean up the glass.

After the two had pried themselves apart, Mirai tended to Kimizuki's cuts. They talked for a bit before Mirai began to fall asleep on his shoulder.

He picked her up and gently laid her on a booth seat.

"Kimizuki...I, uh.." Yoichi shifted awkwardly, feeling pathetic. "S-sorry about earlier...sleep well."

Kimizuki nodded as the brunet turned away. "Yeah, goodnight. Yoichi."

Yoichi's eyes widened and he looked towards him. "H-how do you?"

"I...had a vision or something. It's not big deal."

Yoichi ran up to him. "It's a huge deal! Those are memories!" He took the humans hand with hopeful eyes. "Do you remember anything else?"

Memories? Kimizuki was almost sure this was bullshit but played along for that "almost sure."

He shook his head. "Sorry...I don't remember anything."

"Oh..."

He frowned, the vampire seemed upset.

Kimizuki gently squeezed his hand, wanting to cheer him up. "But, that doesn't mean I won't ever remember." He told him. "So, stay hopeful. I'll explain everything tomorrow, just get some sleep and don't leave this place, okay?"

Yoichi nodded, blushing faintly. "Okay...goodnight."

Kimizuki sighed and sat by the doorway to keep guard.

It was odd, he was protecting a vampire.

And he didn't mind.

Kimizuki huffed and looked to the side, towards the boy who was trying to sleep.

Something was strange about him. Something good.

But something that would be their downfall. Kimizuki sighed.

"Yoichi, huh?"


End file.
